Obituary
by Sesshybabes
Summary: Kik had been laid to rest and Inu had taken Kag as his mate. In the last battle with Nar, Kag is injured internally. She seemed to completely recover. Years later, she dies when the wound is reopened in a battle with a youkai. Kag dies Inu has to deal wit
1. Prologue

**Obituary**

Summary: Kik had been laid to rest and Inu had taken Kag as his mate. In the last battle with Nar, Kag is injured internally. She seemed to completely recover. Years later, she dies when the wound is reopened in a battle with a youkai. Kag dies Inu has to deal with it. Then, something happens and Inu gets a second chance. What will he do? Kag/Inu with a little Mir/San

**

* * *

**

Prologue

The wind sighed through the trees, stirring their branches slightly as it passed by slowly, as if though sad. The wind sang a sad song… The clouds overhead were dark and covered the sun to where it seemed as if though it had not risen today. Slowly, the rain started to fall. Small droplets drifting down lazily from the sky. The sky was crying…

Water droplets dripped down from the boughs of the God Tree and fell onto the sad mourners below. They wore the clothes they'd worn forever, and would have seemed to just be an odd bunch of travelers to any passer-byers except for the sadness contained in their faces. Each member of this odd ensemble had a sad mask on. They approached a dry well in the middle of the forest and silently, one-by-one, jumped into it. They reappeared inside a small shrine and filed out silently. It was raining here too…

They stopped next to another group of people wearing the same sad mask. They all stood around, tears in their eyes, staring at something on the ground at the base of the tree next to a large hole. Or rather, _someone_. A beautiful young woman lay on a tufted cushion inside a long, black box. She seemed serene there, and a timeless beauty seemed to have settled around her frame like a pale mist. One young exterminator woman ran off weeping, a young monk comforting her all the while. A young kitsune burst into tears and started bawling. One young boy sat there crying 'Sister, sister!' An old man sat there in traditional priest robes, praying. One woman was holding the young boy close and was crying softly herself, the silent tears streaming down her face. A small neko demon was trying to comfort the exterminator woman. An old woman stood there, looking at the girl sadly. But there was one who stood right next to her, trying not to cry. He looked broken. This man had silver hair and fluffy dog-ears on top of his head. He had sharp talons where his nails should be and he wore red clothing made of fire-rat fur.

_Don't put her in there…_ he thought. _Don't put her away in the dark… She's too beautiful, warm, and bright to put away in the dark… She's scared of it… Why are you putting her in that dark hole? She doesn't belong there… When she wakes up, she'll be mad…_He dropped to his knees before her casket, head bowed, hiding the tears that threatened to fall. _Kagome… _

He refused to believe it. His mind wouldn't let her go… His heart couldn't believe she was gone. When he'd killed that youkai, he had run over to her, glad it was over. She seemed fine until blood trickled down from the corners of her mouth. He'd felt his heart stop then. He'd prayed she'd get better. Hell, he would have sold his soul to Naraku if it would make her better. But from then on out, things had only gotten worse. Then, she'd died…

He clenched his fists. At that moment, he wished his father had left him the Tensaiga instead of Tetsusaiga. He would have been able to save Kagome. Then, he'd bring the youkai back, kill it, bring it back, kill it, bring it back, kill it, etc. Its death wasn't painful enough. He'd tried to bargain with Sesshomaru. He'd even offered him Tetsusaiga, but he refused saying he didn't need the fang when he had Tokijin. He didn't want it anymore. And he couldn't wield the sword, so he said it was useless to him. And he couldn't use Sesshomaru's sword either.

The monk, having comforted the exterminator until she was only sniffing occasionally, walked over to the hanyou. He put his hand on his shoulder and the hanyou turned around towards him.

_"You know this would happen sooner or later, Inu-Yasha. She was only mortal after all…"_

The words stung Inu-Yasha as it finally sank in that he would never see her again. He'd never see Kagome again. He'd never see his mate again. Tears threatened to overcome the stubborn hanyou, but he shook them away. He turned back towards Kagome, his back to the monk.

_"I know… it's just so hard to believe she's really gone… Kagome…"_

She was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it. The thought threatened to make him break down crying. He felt empty… Defeated. _Broken…_

_Kagome…_ he thought, a single tear trailing down his face. _How can I go on without you?_

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R. No rough language or the favor shall be returned. Hope you like. Fay. 


	2. Chapter 1 – Broken Threads

**Obituary  
**

* * *

Summary: Kik had been laid to rest and Inu had taken Kag as his mate. In the last battle with Nar, Kag is injured internally. She seemed to completely recover. Years later, she dies when the wound is reopened in a battle with a youkai. Kag dies Inu has to deal with it. Then, something happens and Inu gets a second chance. What will he do? Kag/Inu with a little Mir/San

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Broken Threads**

Slowly, the crowd around the girl had dissipated, everyone who left either weeping or wearing a stiff, mournful expression. The sun had just come over the horizon when they had gathered there. It had been shortly after that she'd been laid to rest, the coffin slowly, gently lowered into the devouring hole that seemed bottomless. Now, the sun was going down on the opposite horizon. Only two people remained, a middle-aged woman dressed in modern clothing and himself. Finally the woman came over to him as the sun's last rays left the sky. Silently, she put her hand on his shoulder for a second before walking inside the house. He stayed there, her silent comfort more helpful than she knew. Finally, when he was alone, he allowed the tears he'd been holding back all day flow freely down his face, sobbing.

_It wasn't fair…_

Kagome had never done anything to deserve this. Him, yes, but she, never. Maybe this was God's way of punishing him for his past crimes? Why was it that every woman he loved died? First, his mother. Then, Kikyou. And now, Kagome…

He slammed his fist into the soft ground beside the fresh grave.

_It wasn't fair, damn it!_

Why did this happen to him? What had he done to deserve all this? Was being born a half-demon such a crime?

His fists unclenched and he laid his palms on the soft soil, as if trying to reach the girl beneath it.

_She couldn't be gone…_ Their life together had just started. He'd finally found true happiness. And for what? Just to have it ripped away from him right away? Did fate really have to be so cruel?…

He closed his eyes, allowing his tears to fall on the grave.

_Yet she was._ She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd never felt so helpless in all his life as right now. She had died and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He hadn't protected her… If he had, she would still be alive.

What was he to do now? What was to become of him now? What did he have left to live for? Kagome was gone, the jewel was gone, Kikyou had been laid to rest, what was left for him now? _Nothing…_

How could he pick up the broken threads of his life and continue without her? She had been his everything, his entire world, and now she was gone and he had been plunged into a world of darkness.

He'd give anything to have her back now, safe and secure in his arms. He remembered her face as she had laid there, dying. She was dirty and sweating, her hair in disarray. Her face was feverishly warm and blood dribbled out of the corners of her mouth. Yet, her eyes, wide with pain, had looked up at him in so much love and she'd never looked so beautiful to him. He held her small hand in his large one, careful not to cut her with his deadly talons. Even as the life in her had faded, she stared up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, smiling at him, for him. It was only when her hand went limp in his that he realized she was gone. Her face was still smiling, her dead eyes looking up at him. It was enough to break anyone's heart…

He did not regret his decision to make her his mate and open his heart up to her. Even if he had known this was going to happen, he'd still have done it. Just for one moment with her, one loving look, _one beautiful smile…_

Inu-Yasha tried to stop the sobs that made it harder and harder for him to breath. Yet, he continued to cry. Right now, he no longer cared if anyone was watching.

_Damn Naraku and damn that youkai!_

Finally the sobs stopped as he felt he could cry no more if he tried. He had shed all of his tears already, no more would come. When it was finally about midnight, the full moon high in the sky and the chill of the air bit into him, he turned and with one last look at her grave covered in sakura and lily-of-the-valleys, before he went inside the house. Kagome's mother was there, as if waiting for him. They stopped and looked into each other's tear stained faces, their eyes meeting in understanding. She gave him a small, sad smile before she walked into her room, closing the door behind her. He stood there for a moment before his eyes traveled up the stairs and to Kagome's bedroom door. When he had made Kagome his mate, they had shared her bedroom, replacing her old for a larger one. He gave one last sob deep in his chest before he silently, gracefully made his way up the stairs and stopped before the door, his hand hovering over the doorknob. Ever since they'd become mates, he'd never slept alone at night. He wondered if he would ever be able to sleep the same.

Finally, Inu-Yasha grasped the doorknob. It was cold to the touch. Then, turning gently, the door swung open noiselessly on the hinges and he could see into her room, black drapes covering the windows, the room dimly lit out of respect for the dead. Swallowing hard, he made his way over to her bed, their bed in this time. He merely sat on the edge, looking around. Her scent still lingered here. Her room which had looked so warm and welcoming before now looked cold and uninviting. He laid on the bed before he slowly drifted off to sleep after a long while, her scent coaxing him into much needed sleep. Yet, in sleep, hellish nightmares plagued him, all of them ending with Kagome dying like that, her eyes dead and a smile still lingering on her face.

_Kagome…_

* * *

Don't worry, it won't always be this depressing. Inu-Yasha will get his second chance soon. Perhaps in the next chapter. So, what do you think? R&R. No rough language or the favor shall be returned. Hope you like. Fay. 


	3. Chapter 2 – Dreams and a Second Chance

**Obituary **

Summary: Kik had been laid to rest and Inu had taken Kag as his mate. In the last battle with Nar, Kag is injured internally. She seemed to completely recover. Years later, she dies when the wound is reopened in a battle with a youkai. Kag dies Inu has to deal with it. Then, something happens and Inu gets a second chance. What will he do? Kag/Inu with a little Mir/San

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Dreams and a Second Chance**

Finally, the hellish nightmares died and he caught a moment of blissful, undisturbed slumber. Then, another nightmare started. It started out, like many others had, going back to the final battle with Naraku when Kagome's fatal wound had been inflicted. However, this time, when the jewel was supposed to disappear forever when Kagome reunited the shards, it did not this time. This had never happened before. The jewel glowed and suddenly all else faded from view, turning to darkness. I cried out in the dream even as Kagome, who had been holding the jewel, disappeared. I grasped out for her, but my hands met air. I then looked at the jewel and noticed a small white light that seemed to be growing from the inside of the jewel until it consumed the entire jewel and it shone in a white, blinding radiance. When I finally opened my eyes, I gasped at the sight before. There, before me, stood a woman in armor, holding the jewel in her hand. She was quite beautiful and I could tell instantly she was a priestess. There was something familiar about the woman…

"Who are you?" I demanded softly, still squinting from the bright light. The light dimmed somewhat and I could finally see her fully, the blurry image coming into focus. I gasped as I looked into the face of the woman before me.

"My name… is Midoriko…" the woman said, stepping closer. "I'm here to help you…" she whispered, stopping a few feet away.

I merely stared at her, finding myself unable to speak. Finally, I seemed to snap out of my stupor. "'Keh… Why would anyone want to help me?"

Midoriko merely smiled at me and gave a small laugh. "Inu-Yasha… Fate has dealt you an unkind blow… I'm here to help you…"

I looked at her, slightly wary, and slightly intrigued. She wanted to help me? Why?

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked carefully.

Midoriko merely sighed and looked away, staring into space. Finally, she spoke again. "You and she have helped me… More than you know… You both freed me from the Shikon Jewel, and for that I thank you. I merely want to return the favor. Inu-Yasha… I'm here to give you a second chance…" she said, now turning to look me in the eye.

I was astounded. A second chance? "What do you mean?"

Midoriko smiled. "A second chance for happiness… If that is what you wish, I can wish on the jewel to make it happen… Is this what you want, Inu-Yasha?"

My heart fluttered and I felt the hope I had lost when Kagome died return to me at this woman's words. I could have a second chance? Did I want one? I closed my eyes and saw Kagome's smiling face in my mind again. Yes. I wanted it…

Opening my eyes, I nodded. "Yes."

Midoriko smiled. "Then let it be so…" she said and the jewel began to grow brighter again.

I felt funny, like I was being hurled through some sort of door and then violently thrust back. Her image started to fade before me, everything going black. But before I completely lost consciousness I yelled to her, "Thank you!" It would have been wrong if I hadn't. Kagome really had been rubbing off on me…

I thought I heard her laugh and saw her smile and then I drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews.

demoness of evil - I certainly hope you don't die. I wrote though so you shouldn't. Thanks.

priestessmadi – Thank you for your support. It is much appreciated.

toxiclollipop – Thank you. Lol. It is sad now and as for the answer to who he has a second chance with, well, you'll just have to see. I would really like to thank you for your reviews, I was myself wandering as to who to give him a second chance with, when inspiration struck me like a bolt of lightning, forcing me to write this chapter immediately.

love-bracelet123 – Thanks for reading and reviewing this story of mine as well. I must admit I always love reading your reviews, no matter how short or long. Thanks for your constant support.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Who do you think he'll get a second chance with? Well, you'll find out soon. So, what do you think? R&R. No rough language or the favor shall be returned. Hope you like. Fay. 


	4. Update

Sorry to disappoint, but this is just one of those dreaded Author's Notes. I'm truly sorry about how long I let these stories go, but that's just the way life works sometimes. For more information on the updates of these stories, go check out the note of my page. Also, polls are going to go up so you can vote on what stories I should continue or not. I took down some of my old stories that I didn't want to work anymore on and left only the ones I felt had potential. I will take these votes into consideration when I choose which stories I may or may not continue in the future. Also, any I do choose to continue will go through some rewriting first.

Again, thank you for your time.

Sesshybabes (was Fay).


End file.
